Oz And Beyond-Book 2
by Ziggynero230b
Summary: Book 2 in the series: A stranger comes to Oz. Making his mark on Glinda forever. Glinda makes mistakes, will it affect her friendship with Elphaba? How is the previously green girl coping with motherhood?
1. Berty

**Hello. This is the second book in my "Oz and beyond" series. I am thoroughly enjoying writing these. Don't forget to add me so you know when I upload. Looking forward to your reviews! Enjoy!**

"What in Oz name?"

Glinda screwed up her face. Eyes watching as it landed with a crash in the middle of the poppy field.

They both ran trying to find out more information about the new thing in Oz. Glinda took Elphie's hand watching as the object at the front of it stopped spinning. A hatch was opened and a head appeared from within the beast.

Standing up the man pulled off his goggles. A massive grin on his face.

"I'm guessing I've made it to Oz then?"

Both the witches stood there shocked.

He jumped down from the machine his tall lean frame strutting towards them.

He had short raven black hair which had been brushed to one side. His eyes where hazel his skin tanned.

His walk slowed as he moved towards them his eyes drifting shut. Still looking at the beautiful women in front of him he fell to the ground, fast asleep.

Elphaba sighed and rolled her eyes before going inside to fetch the men. Leaving Glinda admiring the sleeping figure from afar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming to he found himself on a large double bed. A grey knitted blanket pulled up to his chin. Clearing his foggy eyes he sat up to find four 'people' looking at him.

A man of tin, a walking scarecrow, a dark-haired women and a small blonde.

"Oh, you're awake!"

Squeaked the blonde rushing to his side.

"The poppy field does have that effect on people".

"Poppy field? Since when did poppies send people to sleep?"

"Since forever"

Replied the darker haired women bluntly.

"Oh, right I remember now... Oz".

He swings his legs out of the bed. Sitting up.

"Well, at least I made it here, ha?"

"Made it here from where?"

Asked the scarecrow. Looking rather creepy being that he had never seen such a thing talk before.

"Kansas. No doubt you've heard of it"

He grins at there jaws-dropping in reaction.

"Oh, we've heard of it".

Elphaba had spat out her words as if trying to get a horrible taste out of her mouth. The coffee haired girl walked over towards the scarecrow taking his glove.

"How did you get here?"

Asked the concerned blonde. Who still remained at his side.

"Plane. I drove into a twister. That's how pops said he did it. Only he had a balloon. So as I'm here it would appear he isn't t completely insane after all".

"Your pops?"

The Tinman asked finally breaking his silence.

"Yeah. He disappeared for nearly twenty years. When he came back he was blabbering on about this place. You must all of heard of him of course. He claims he was king of this land".

"I think he hit his head".

Says the tin man. Being deadly serious.

"What was it he said. You see he was a pretty sentimental man about here. He used to go on about a town of green".

"Oh, we know that one. Its called the Emerald City"

Said the blonde a smile still gracing her lips.

"Yes, that's the one! He was called the wizard? Or something like that anyway".

"What!?"

The darker haired girl stood in front of him now. She didn't look anywhere near as welcoming as the beatiful blonde did.

"You're the wizard's son?"

"Well yes, I suppose I am".

The blonde jumped up standing to rub the other female's arm like she was trying to calm her down.

"The wizard had no children" Glinda pointed out. Even though she could already see the similarities between him and Elphie.

"He didnt know about me and my twin sister till a couple of months ago".

"Of course he didnt..."

Muttered Elphaba angrily.

"Right ok then. Well, I'm Glinda and I would like to welcome you to the wonderful land of Oz".

Her friend stood next to her rolled her eyes.

"This is erm... Fae. And over there you have Boq he's the one of tin and the other is Fiyero".

" Albert. But everyone calls me Berty".

"It's a pleasure".

She took his hand shaking it as he stood up.

He heard a baby crying from another room.

"That's my cue".

She went to move as the scarecrow blocked her path.

" I'll see to him".

He walked over making his way up to a small set of stairs.

"Ok. But if its Ardi again just bring him out here. I swear to Ozma that child is going to suck my breasts dry!".

" Elphie! We have guests!"

Sighing she slumped onto the sofa. Clearly annoyed at Berty being there. And disturbing her quiet home.

"So how about I show you more of Oz. I don't think you travelled all this way to see the inside of a house".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Glinda had taken Berty over to the Emerald City and they had all agreed to meet up later for dinner.

Boq had left leaving Elphaba and Fiyero in their cosy home.

She sat on the sofa staring at the twins on the rug as they wiggled and tried to roll over. Her head was propped on her hand. She was in a sulk and Fiyero new it. She hadn't said a thing since her friend had dragged the stranger away.

"Fae what's the matter?"

He sat next to her placing his straw-filled hand on her knee.

"Nothing"

Elphaba shifted away from him. Crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fae...?"

"Just drop it, Yero!"

Standing up she made her way to the kitchen and began putting the washing up away loudly. He watched her from the sofa.

"Only a minute ago you where telling Glinda how happy you were. Elphaba talk to me, please".

Sighing, she turned looking over at her scarecrow.

"The wizard's son! Out of everyone who could have possibly dropped into Oz today, the wizard's son!"

"And why has that put you in such a bad mood?"

" I'm not in a bad mood!"

Her arms crossed once again. Pouting.

"Fae..."

"It's just a reminder. Of that horrible man. The amount of crap I've had to go through because of him! And then I get told he's my father! So that random stranger is technically my half brother! Why can't everyone just leave us alone?"

She paused to breathe. Fiyero went to talk but she started again.

"And to top it off Glinda's got her silly welcome to Oz head on! Like she did when that stupid farm girl landed here! And now I'm leaking !"

She looked down at the damp circles on her dress.

"You really are beautiful when your angry".

"Even covered in breast milk?"

She picked up a cloth attempting to wipe her dress clean.

"Even covered in breast milk..."

He walked to her standing opposite her pushing her into the worktop. Placing his hands on her hips.

Elphaba gulped nervously.

"Glinda's just being Glinda. And you can probably avoid talking to him altogether with our blonde friend nearby".

"True"

She said smiling into his shoulder as he pushed the weight of his body onto her.

Elphaba felt heat begin to flood her body.

"I need to go change..."

Her breathing had quicken ever so slightly and Fiyero had picked up on it.

"Or you could just take your dress off here"

He grinned cheekily. Causing her to raise her eyebrows. Her cheeks flushed with pink.

Isaak let out a scream. Elphaba pushed Fiyero off of her rushing to the babies they had left on the rug.

"How did you get over here?"

He had managed to roll himself up against the side of the sofa. Bending she moved him back to his brothers side.

Fiyero reached up to her flushed face tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you Fae. You are such a beautiful mother".

Rolling her eyes she walked over to the dresser pulling out a clean outfit.

She pulled off her dress.

Much to the shock of Fiyero, he hadn't seen her body since the lake months ago.

He couldn't move. Just watching as she wiggled out of her bra. Lord, he loved this woman. Slowly she pulled on a clean one.

He took in her milky white skin. Rembering the last time he touched her with his warm human hands. Her green skin glowing under his touch. The way her body had responded to him.

His eyes never left her body. A massive grin on his face.

Bending over seductively she picked up her clean dress and dropped it over her head.

Hiding her body once again.

Looking over to him she bit her lip then smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Glinda crossed her legs as she sat on her chair. The heat rising through her.

What in Oz name was Elphaba doing?

"This is possibly the nicest ice cream I have ever had. Was that a bear that served us? Can honestly say I've never seen that".

" Its good to see them in some employment again. Are animals not able to work in Kansas?"

"Our animals are... A little different to yours".

He continued eating his ice cream. Glinda was trying to think of something to say. To try and distract the thoughts going through her head. No doubt being caused by Elphaba.

" What else is there to show you? The museum? I've never been myself. Never had the chance. But I'm sure you'll find out loads of information about Oz there".

"Sounds like a plan to me".

"Also I need to think of what I'm going to get Elphie for her birthday... That's tomorrow".

Scooping up the last of his dessert he stood up linking arms with Glinda who led them through the winding streets.

The Emerald city had been, so far, everything he had pictured.


	2. The Dinner

**Random fact. I'm currently sat on a train come back from central London after seeing Wicked for the first time in 8 years. Amazing as always. For anyone wondering it was Laura Pick as Elphaba and Sophie Evans as Glinda. Seeing it once again has given me tones more ideas**.

Glinda nodded politely as they approached the museum. This was one of the reasons she hadn't visited. Everyone knew who she was and were pointing and whispering.

"Wow, your quite the celebrity aren't you?"

"You have no idea."

She said through her teeth as she waves gracefully. They entered, leaving the crowds behind them.

It was a large black room with artefacts dotted on plinths and hung on walls. Old posters were scattered around, most of them about "The wonderful wizard of Oz".

Berty wondered off admiring the old mechanical head his father used to use. He leaned over the red rope and ran his hand over the dusty surface.

Glinda began her own browsing. Looking at pieces from her's and Elphie's past as well as others.

Her old wand was placed in a silk lined tray behind glass.

Newspaper clippings were covered tables warning about the "Wicked Witch".

There was a bust of Dorothy.

"Wow! You really do have some interesting history here!"

He walked back to Glinda. Looking at the bronze bust.

He squinted reading the plack.

"Dorothy Gale. Saved Oz from the evils of the wicked witches of the west and east. Wow that's something you don't read every, day".

Glinda nodded not having a clue what he meant. She remembered the day Dorothy had come and squashed Nessa Rose flat. The day Elphie had hidden behind a curtain while Glinda watched her shadow disappear into nothingness. Even though she now knew her friend was fine, she could still hear the shrieking noise the wicked witch of the west had made as she melted.

"Do you know any? Witches, that is? I always thought they were made up to frighten children".

" Yes, I know a few".

"Are they wickedly evil?"

"I hope not. You're talking to one right now. I wouldn't say I was wickedly evil, would you?"

He stared at her.

"Elphie is too".

" I 've only been here four hours and I've already met two witches without even knowing it".

"Precisely".

"Well your a very beautiful witch"

He said leaning on the glass cabinet behind him. His eyes running over her body.

Glinda's cheeks flushed and she grinned shyly. He was certainly very forward.

Her eyeline caught another poster asking about the whereabouts of one Winkie prince.

The sketch of Fiyero brought back so many memories. She had loved him once, he just didn't feel the same for her.

"You ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking about Fae's birthday".

Her eyes were still on Fiyero's pictures.

" Figured out what your gonna get her yet?"

"Yes. Yes, I think I have".

A cheeky smile crossed her lips as she looked down at her wristwatch.

"We'd better go. Sorry, the visit here was so brief. You can come back whenever. Only we're supposed to be meeting Elphie for dinner in 10 minutes".

"Scarecrow not coming?"

"No, think he'll stay home and look after the boys. He doesn't eat anyway".

"I'm still struggling to get my head around the weirdness of this place".

Taking his hand she dragged him out the door back through the crowds towards where they had planned on having dinner.

Xxxxxxxxx

Elphaba stood outside the busy restaurant. Biting at her nails nervously. She hated being out in public alone.

Especially in the market square where it was crowded.

She felt like everyone was looking at her. Always in the back of her mind was the scary thought that someone might still recognise her. Another off-putting scenario she used to run in her head was that her peach skin would wash away leaving her green. Everyone upon seeing her grabbing their pitchforks and ropes.

Trying to blend in she had decided to wear green, a colour she never used to be able to pull off. Her Hair was loose. She'd even made a bit of effort and wore some mascara.

Glinda pulled Berty through the crowds towards her.

She hadn't changed.

Glinda always changed before an evening meal.

"Hey, Elphie!"

"Hello, Glin. Are you not changing?"

"Haven't had a chance. We've been really busy!"

Elphaba looked down at their hands grasped together raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"Oh no! Not in that way! Elphie!"

She let go of Berty who couldn't help but laugh as Glinda hit Fae with her handbag then marched her way into the restaurant.

Elphaba ran to her side leaving Berty to strut behind them. Admiring all the beautiful ladies dotted around.

"You may want to pop to the powder room before we sit Glin".

She whispered pointing to the bridge of her own nose. Trying to tell Glinda the green on her face was starting to show.

" Thanks. You two get a seat I'll be right back".

They eyed one another awkwardly as Glinda disappeared.

Walking to a table Berty held out her chair. They then sat there in silence. Each of them fiddling with different pieces of cutlery in front of them.

"So... How long have you known the lovely Glinda?"

He was trying to make conversation. Elphaba really didn't want to participate.

"Eight years".

"Is it Fae or Elphie?"

"Pardon?"

She asked wondering where he was going with this.

"Glinda introduced you as Fae. But has referred to you as Elphie since".

"Oh erm... Elphie... I guess".

She twirled her hair. Wondering what was taking Glinda so long.

" Is that short for Elphaba?"

"Yes, it... How did you know that?"

Her eyes searched his face for an answer.

Her mouth dropped.

He knew.

How did he know?

What did he know?

"What did he say...?"

"The wizard? Our father? Only that he had a kid named Elphaba here as the women of Oz were too beautiful to resist".

"Right..."

"I thought it was you. You look very like my twin sister".

"Twins... well that explains things..."

She muttered under her breath as Glinda pulled up her chair midconversation

"He knows".

"Knows?"

"This is my sister. My other sister that is".

He pointed out rather pleased he had worked out the puzzle.

" Yes... And now to food".

Elphie smiled at Glinda thanking her for not carrying on the conversation.

Berty looked as if he had been told off.

Each of them disappeared behind the large menus.

The girls had been there many times before. So Elphaba already knew what she was having and was only holding up the menu to disappear from Berty for a moment.

It was typical that the wizard had told him about her. Showing off to his son about his sexual conquest was very him.

He'd said he had a sister. Elphaba couldnt help but wonder what she was like?

How many more children had the wizard produced?

Where there any more in Oz?

Elphaba felt Glinda's hand rest on top of hers trying to grab her attention.

"Could you get Fiyero to run over to mine with the grimmary later, please Elphie?"

What?

Why did she want the grimmary?

Was she planning on showing off in front of Berty?

They were definitely enjoying one another's company.

"It's for your present".

"Present? Glinda I said not to worry about my birthday".

Their conversation was interrupted as they placed there order.

"I know. That's what makes me so nice. Just get him to bring it. I promise you you'll enjoy your gift."

She rolled her eyes.

Berty, ignoring their chatter was looking around admiring the place. The people. The animals sat chomping away at delicious looking food.

His eyes drifted over to the pretty blonde on his right as she tossed her hair. He definitely agreed with his father's views of the ladies of Oz.

Glinda was a vision of loveliness. Her milky skin looked soft. Her body toned. He had a wife and kids at home but here in Oz, he could be whoever he wanted to be.

Glinda smiled at him sweetly as the waiter brought some drinks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"One grimmary safety delivered on your request your goodness," said Fiyero, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

When Elphaba had returned from there evening meal she told him of Glinda's strange request.

While they were out he had sat on the end of there bed staring at the small box in his overstuffed hands.

It was a plain but beautiful ring.

The band was gold with a small green Emerald gem at the centre.

He brought it just after the twins where born. But had so far not had the right opportunity to ask her. The 8 years they had known each other had passed by quickly. So much had happened.

But now he felt settled.

Ready.

He would ask her to marry him.

Tomorrow morning, first thing.

But for now, he stood outside Glinda's apartment. It was getting late. He didn't want to stay for long. Wanting to be by Elphaba's side as she slept, and keep an ear open for the boys while she rested.

"You in now"

Glinda ordered clicking her fingers. He entered handing over the book and shutting the door.

He could hear the shower running in the background. No doubt Berty was staying at her's while he visited Oz.

"What's this about Glinda?"

" Elphie's present. It involves you. A lot!"

She was still flicking through the book as she spoke. A cheeky grin set on her face as she winked at him.

"Ah don't look so worried Fiyero you'll like this gift as well. Right!"

She turned the grimmary perched in her arms.

She began muttering a spell at him ( hoping she was pronouncing it correctly) even before he had a chance to protest about using any spells at all.

He felt warm.

Felt?

He... Felt... Warm?

He went to go wag his finger at her. Tell her off for using it on him without some form of an explanation first.

His hand.

His hand was a hand.

Skin he had skin.

Looking down he stood there shocked.

How was it possible?

No spells could be reversed.

He was human.

"How?"

"It's only temporary"

She answers twirling her hair between her fingers admiring Fiyero's.

"You'll be back to scarecrow form by tomorrow".

"Oh, Glinda! I could just kiss you!"

She ran screaming happily as he chased her around the coffee table. Grabbing her and kissing her playfully, both of them laughing.

"Now you go and wish my best friend happy birthday".

She smacked his bum as he strutted back towards the exit. A large smile taking over his face.


	3. Glinda's Gift

Ju**st a gentle reminder that this is book 2 of the series. If all of this is making little sense to you why not click my profile and check out Oz and Beyond book 1 first**

**This chapter has adult content**

Elphaba stood there shocked. Eyeing him up and down. Placing her hand onto his warm chest. Feeling his heart racing under her palm.

"How?"

"Glinda. It's her birthday gift to you. It's only temporary though Fae. I'll be a scarecrow again by morning".

He ran his warm fingers over her cheek. She inhaled his scent. Not hay like it had been for well over a year now.

He smelt of Fiyero.

The carefree handsome man she had fallen in love with.

She gulped as those fingers ran over her lips. Her hands reached for his hair as he leans into her. Their lips meet kissing passionately. He kicked the door closed as he pushed her forwards towards the wall. Her back met it as there kissing became harder, more intense.

Neither of them wanted to stop to breath. She began undoing his shirt as the passion between them exploded.

He pulled her dress over the raven hair.

There breath fast.

Heat flushed through each of there bodies.

Unable to control themselves running warm hands over skin.

She gasped as Fiyero's hand entered her bra, his other hand hovered over her stomach.

She was lost in the moment. Never had anything felt so good. Last time was rushed. Hushed. This time was so different. She moaned into his shoulder. This was the best gift Glinda had ever given her.

His hand pulled at her underwear as he moved her to the bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Glinda hadn't thought this through. She had invited Berty to stay in her apartment. As he had nowhere else to go.

He was going to sleep on her couch.

But now as they sat together looking out over the city she could feel every bit of Elphaba's arousal. She crossed her legs. Tried to distract her mind. Asking Berty questions about Kansas. But it was no good. She couldn't contain herself any longer.

Much to his shock she jumped onto his lap and began kissing him. He didn't stop her. Instead enjoying it and running his hands up her soft back unclasping her bra.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They laid on the bed breathing rapidly both of them sweating at each other's side. Their eyes were large. Each of them with a massive smile on there face.

It was late and neither of them had got any sleep. The boys hadn't disturbed them and luckily the noises they had been making hadn't disturbed the boys either.

"Damn I've missed this!"

Fiyero said through ragged breath running his hand up and down Elphaba's arm.

"I can honestly say I never felt like this, ever. I ache everywhere".

She giggled in a very unlike Elphaba way.

" I love you Fiyero, my winkie prince."

"I love you to Elphaba Thropp. You beautiful thing. I still can't believe how lucky I am to have you".

She rolled over to her side.

"Erm... What are you doing? You're not going to sleep".

"I'm not? Fiyero I don't think I can go anymore".

He pulled himself on top of her and began kissing her neck.

"Yero..."

He carried on kissing making his way between her breast as she started to squirm.

"Its ok you just lay there. I'll make you feel better".

He said as he carried on kissing his way down her body.

"Yero..." She moaned again as he got to her belly.

How could this feel so good?

He carried on getting lower. She was lost. Lost in that moment.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Waking up and looking through her messy blonde locks her eyes settled on the naked man lying at her side

She had slept with Elphaba's brother!

What an idiot!

She barely remembered last night. Only remembering the rush of hormones moving around her body.

Had they used protection?

She wasn't sure.

Once she had popped over to wish Elphie a happy birthday she'd best go to the pharmacy just in case.

Moving carefully she wiggled herself out of bed trying not to disturb him.

Taking a quick shower which helped her aching body. Reapplied some makeup to her nose. She chose a pretty pink dress and sneaked her way out the door.

It was roughly 8am, the city was still pretty quiet. Nipping into a cafe on the way out she grabbed a bag of pastries for her and Elphie to share, as she knew, like her she needed the energy after last nights... Exercise.

Swinging the bag happily she walked out the gates and up the yellow path to her friends home. A smile on her face. Was it really Elphaba's twenty-fifth birthday today? The past eight years had gone by in a blur.

Skipping her way down the cobbled path she pushed open the heavy wooden door expecting to see both parents up smiles on there faces. Probably seeing to the twins.

As the door squeaked open Glinda didn't see the scene she had pictured in front of her.

Elphaba was sat looking down at a crying Isaak. Ardi held to her breast. Her hair is messy.

Her face pale.

Her eyes red and swollen from crying.

She looked up at Glinda.


	4. Fiyero

**I have one word for this chapter.**

**Sorry**.

Content sore but happy.

Where the only three words best to describe how Elphaba felt the next day.

She couldn't help but smile as the suns rays pushed their way through the curtain the next morning.

She laid there looking up at the ceiling listening to the silence. Somehow the boys were still asleep. The birds outside were tweeting in the morning.

She stretched, rolling over to look at Fiyero who was now back in scarecrow form.

She slung her arm over him. Pulling her naked form up against his hay filled body.

"Last night was magical. Don't be surprised if I'm walking funny today though".

She joked.

Getting no response from her love.

Sitting up she looked over him. Expecting to see him grinning up at her contently.

He lay there a blank expression on his face.

" Yero?"

She ran her hand over his face. Still getting no response.

Reaching for his hand she found it lifeless, it flopped back down onto the bed.

"No... Fiyero?"

She panicked.

She was in bed with a scarecrow.

A dead lump of hay lay where Fiyero should of been.

"No..."

He was gone.

Dead.

She'd killed him.

Glinda had killed him. Yes, he had turned back into a scarecrow. But Fiyero was no more.

Getting out of bed she wept. Looking once again at the lifeless form.

Grief took over her.

She didn't know what to do.

She couldn't stop shaking.

The boys began crying from the other room. Grabbing her dressing gown she made her way towards them.

It must be a nightmare.

Please, Oz let this just be a bad dream.

Picking up each of the boys she kept crying. They were all crying. It was like they could sense there mothers grief.

She tried to carry on as normal. Changing and feeding each of her children.

Still shaking.

Her eyes hurt from weeping.

Her brain felt numb as she brought them through to the front room. Looking over at the scarecrow again just made her sobbing stronger.

It wasn't true.

Please let it not be true.

Sitting on the sofa her back turned towards her former lover. She fed Ardi once again looking down at Isaak. Who wanted attention but Elphie didn't have enough arms to give it to him.

The front door squeaked open.

" Elphie? Whatever's the matter?"

Isaak was still crying from the rug. Glinda went to help only for Elphaba to throw her quite possibly the evilest look Glinda had ever received. Causing her to stop as she bent down to sooth the boy.

"Get out!"

"Elphie? I dont-"

"Get out!"

She placed Ardi down. He also began wailing like his brother. Apparently, he hadn't finished feeding.

She approached Glinda shoving her face into her.

"You killed him!"

"Killed who? Elphie-"

"Fiyero!"

"...what?..."

Moving around Elphaba Glinda went to the scarecrow laying on the bed.

He lay there lifeless. Staring blankly at the rafters.

"No... Elphie I didn't -"

"Get out!"

" I-"

"Get out!"

She threw a cup at her as the cabinet containing their plates began to rattle.

"Elphie-"

"I don't care Glinda! I don't want to hear it! Just get the hell out of my home! And never come back! I don't want you in my life! I don't want you round the boys! Go!"

The plates flew off the cabinet towards Glinda, luckily missing her. Her eyes were filling with tears.

Making her way to the door she took one last look at the boys as she went .

"Elphie...I'm sorry..."

As the door shut Elphaba looked around at the smashed plates covering the floor. The boys were still wailing. Laying on the rug beside them her arm rested over the two of them hugging them the best she could. Sniffling into Ardi's back. Their father was dead. They all needed to learn how to cope.


	5. Grief

Glinda sat on a fallen tree stump in the woods. She didn't want to show her face in the city yet. She wasn't ready to be faced with the crowds, the fans. Losing track of how long she had been there. She didn't care anymore. What did it matter. Fiyero was dead, hers and Elphaba's friendship over.

The other reason for sitting outside the green walls was alcohol.

Gin.

Rum.

Anything.

Sitting out here it was just out of her reach. She could not relapse. Having to stay strong was going to be really hard this time. Her emotions low wanting to fill the empty void sitting in the pit of her stomach.

Eventually getting up she tried to generate a bubble so she could avoid people all together, to no success.

Even if she did manage to float over the people of Oz Glinda knew she could do nothing to avoid Berty. The stranger to Oz who still didn't understand many things about this foreign land.

The beautiful stranger who had made her feel incredible last night, at the same moment Fiyero was doing much the same to Elphaba. That pained Glinda terribly. They had both woken up with the same glow. Only for it to be put out.

She attempted another bubble.

Still, nothing happens.

Walking over to the overly cheerful yellow brick road, she dug out a pastry from the brown paper bag at her side. Nibbling as she moved back to the city.

Xxxxxxx

Berty wasn't there when she got back. She thanked Ozma for that. Turning on the light she looking round at her apartment. It seemed larger than before.

Empty.

It was like she was back where she had been months ago. Alone. Thinking both her best friends had passed. Who did she have now?

Boq? Berty?

Boq would probably turn on her. Call her wicked for using that evil spell book.

And Berty would be walking around in the peaceful abyss of his world. Looking at Oz as if it was perfect. Oz was anything but that.

She flung herself onto the cream sofa, trying to get the thought of alcohol out of her foggy mind.

_It was raining outside. Miserable._

_Elphie and Fiyero had agreed to meet Glinda at her apartment and have a day out in the city with the boys. Only the weather had other plans._

_The parents stood at Glinda's large window looking out over the city a child in each of there arms._

_The boys where happily gurgling away. Isaak was pulling painfully on Elphaba's hair. But she didn't seem to mind. Glinda could feel the tug on her own head as his hands twisted the coffee hair._

_Fiyero was happy and content a smile taking over his face as he looked down at Ardi. His chubby cheeks grinning back at his father._

_Standing to join them, nursing a large coffee in her hands, she felt part of this family. The crazy aunt Glinda. She had not seen her family, for many years now. But she had changed so much. Glinda felt like she no longer belonged in the upper uplands ._

_They both looked calm happy._

_Elphaba had gotten used to her new skin, no longer doing a double take in the mirror. Although Glinda knew that she still hated being out in public. So it was a rare treat for them to be there._

_The twins were 3 months old and were just starting to get curious about objects and people._

_Glinda reached over taking Ardi from Fiyero's scarecrow arms._

_Ardi was the chunkier of the twins. The nosy one. The one who was constantly attached to Elphaba's breast. He tugged at Glinda's top trying to pull it down._

_"No Mr. Those are well and truly empty trust me"._

_Giving Fiyero Isaak Elphaba took Ardi and fed him once again by the kitchen counter. It was like a game of pass the baby._

_"Hows the animal's rights movement, going Glind?"_

_Asked Elphaba wincing as Ardi latched on._

_"We're getting there slowly but surely. They did, however, have another sighting of the wicked witch apparently. Over by kama koa of all places"._

_" I'm sure people are just seeing things. There bored so everyone's imagination is running wild"._

_The scarecrow pointed out knowing that his parent's old castle was due to be pulled down any day now. He had the feeling a lot of people had protested, which is why they kept spreading rumours of the wicked witch._

_"Guess we aren't going anywhere soon"._

_Glinda said, looking out the window at the thick rain. She was quite happy with just the company of her new family anyway._

She could hear the rain hammering onto her window as she woke up from her happy past. Reaching over to the coffee table she pulled her oversized diary to her. Seeing if she was supposed to be somewhere or do something today, tomorrow, anything to distract her mind with work. She had a meeting about education this evening but other than that her schedule was clear. Which under normal circumstances she would be thrillifed about. But not today. She would have to volunteer for every event, every board. Yes, she'd use her work as a distraction.

Berty ran through the front door dripping wet his shirt clinging to him. He really wasn't a bad looking man. But Glinda reminded herself that he was her friend's brother. Her ex-friends brother.

"Morning beautiful!"

He ran his hand through his soaked hair smiling at her charmingly.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The rain hadn't stopped for a week. Elphaba sat on the floor of the boys bedroom as each of them slept. She had bearly moved from the spot on the wooden floor. She would sleep there taking hold of which ever of the boys hands had dropped out of there cribs.

She hadn't eaten.

Hadn't drunk.

She was just going through the motions of feeding each of her boys and changing them. Elphaba knew she would have to get some motivation from some depth within her soon. Her milk wasn't satisfying the twins. She had to eat. But the thought of going out there where the scarecrow still laid in there bed made her feel uncomfortable.

Isaak lay fast asleep. His head turned gently facing Elphaba. He had a little smile on his face. It reminded her of him. The first night they had spent together. Before her sister was squashed flat by that farm girl. He had laid there. His arms draped over her as if an achor not wanting her to leave. He smiled while he slept. A gentle smile. A smile just from the satisfaction of being with her.

Sharing eachothers bodies.

Elphaba reached through the crib stroking her little boys face. They were both looking more and more like there father each day. Ardi would sometimes look at her as he fed. Mischief in his ocean green eyes giving her a look which a younger Fiyero used to give just before causing trouble at school.

It was time.

She had to bury her love.

Getting up shakily she sneaked out the sleeping boy's bedroom. Standing on the small staircase looking over at the unmade bed.

What was once Fiyero lay on his side of the bed, the blanket still pulled up to his chin.

She made her way towards him slowly. Her eyes clouding her vision once more.

Looking down at him she longed to touch him, to hold him. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She had set herself her task.

She had to do it or the lump of hay would forever be in her bed.

At her side.

Picking up a spade she headed to the garden. The rain was torrential. You could hardly keep your eyes open it was raining so hard. She was already soaked. Her tears mixing with the water. Her dress clung to her as she began to dig. The soil muddy, her boots already caked. By the time she had finished the ground around her was slippery. Her pale skin dirty, her dress sodden.

Going back inside and leaving a trail of mud behind her she shakily pulled back the cover. Looking one last time at Fiyero.

The man who had meant the world to her.

Who had made her feel normal.

Loveable.

The man who had adored her body and soul.

The boy who had run with her.

Helped her become the person she was today.

The father to her beautiful boys.

Picking up the lifeless form she made her way back outside. Placing him into the pit.

Replacing the soil over his face she sobbed as he disappeared to the earth.

Goodbye Fiyero. I love you, and always will .


	6. Apart

Glinda had the flu. She sat at the back of the meeting hall sniffing and rubbing her red nose. She really should not have been sat in the large hall. She should have been at home tucked up in bed. But that was one place she didnt wants to be right now.

Trying to concertrate was hard with her head pounding.

The session for that day was about the new school being built by the old governess house in munchkin land. Glinda only knew this from reading the paperwork earlier. Nothing being currently mumbled between the other members of Parliament was going into her head. No matter how much she tried to concentrate.

"How do you feel about the proposition your goodness?"

Ha?! What?!

"Erm... Yes?"

"To which proposal?"

Her eyes drifted over the people in the room as they waited for an answer.

"The first one...?"

"Yes, your goodness I couldn't agree more".

Oh, Oz what had she just agreed to?

She sneezed loudly into her handkerchief.

"This meeting is now being adjourned at, according to the time dragon clock, 7 pm. Good evening to all".

He hit his mallet down. Everyone began to leave.

7 pm? Had she really been sitting there that long?

Gathering up her pens and paper ( which she had not touched) she turned to leave.

" I'm glad you agree with the minority today your goodness. About still going ahead with the Kimo koa demolishment. We need more housing and since the family sold it to the council I could see no reason for it still going ahead. It's been delayed for months now. Clearly, there is no wicked witch there so why not knock it down".

"Yes... Well. The housing is required I'm sure. It's only the history of Oz that concerns me".

"Well yes, better preserve some of our history of course. But with the city expanding and the new school being built, Oz will look very different in years to come".

"Quite".

Said Glinda. She really needed to go home to rest. She was beginning to shiver as her temperature of began to rise again.

" I must to home. Good evening counciler".

Walking out a sneezing fit hit her. She blew her nose loudly shaking as she pulled her handbag onto her shoulder. Making her way back to the apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elphaba was ill. It was her own fault. After burying Fiyero in the garden four days ago she had fallen asleep ontop of the mud pile and had woken up soaked.

She didn't have time to be sick. The boys were still craving attention.

Someone had informed Boq of everything that had happened and he had appeared at her front door. She stood there huddled up in a woollen blanket. Her nose dripping shivering as the cold breeze entered, burning up.

Elphaba hadn't the time to see to herself. The boys were her priority. But as Boq looked at her white face he knew she needed rest.

"I'll watch the boys Elphaba. You need to rest. I'll make you some tea".

"But what if they get hungry..." She sniffed.

"Seriously, you need to rest. What would Fiyero say if he saw you like this".

"He'd tell me to stop looking out for others and to look out for myself for once".

"Exactly. Bed".

Turning she stumbled onto her lumpy mattress. Laying down and huddling up into a ball. The bed felt oversized since using it on her own. It only took a matter of seconds for Boq to hear her gently snoring.

He looked over at Ardi and Isaak. Each of them perched in a highchair grinning cheekily at him.

Boq was glad Fiyero had come for his aid when the girls were held captive by evil Madam Morrible. Being among friends again had given him purpose. He would help often with the twins. Boq new however that although Glinda and Fiyero had trusted him Elphaba still wasn't sure where she stood. Although he had saved her from falling rocks, he had roused the crowds in the witch hunt to kill her. So she was always a little reluctant for him to become involved within her precious family.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Glinda laid on the sofa shivering. Sniffing away at tissue after tissue, her nose sore.

Berty had been out exploring all day but had returned to the apartment not long after Glinda. Today he had caught a coach to Munchkin land, bring back handfuls of souvenirs including a bottle of green gin. Pouring himself a glass he looked over at the huddled lump by the fire.

Sipping at the glass he walked over to the nearby armchair.

"You shouldn't have gone in today you know. Oz won't fall apart because you didn't go to a council meeting".

"I'm fine. It's just a cold. I'll be right as rain tomorrow".

She blew her nose as he gulped at his glass again.

"I do wish you hadn't of brought that back".

Glinda pulled her blanket closer.

"Oh yeah sorry. Don't worry I'll keep it under my watchful eye".

She had told her about her previous problems. She had told him about everything.

The other evening she just split everything out. It felt good to tell someone. Someone who didn't have anyone to tell. He had no one to spread gossip to.

"How was the trip?" She asked painfully sitting up.

"Yeah not too bad. Any news from my sister?"

He grins over his finish cup.

"Elphaba? No of course not. Don't think I'll be hearing from her for a long time. I do wonder if this cold is from our connection. I do hope shes coping ok with the twins... I'm sure she's ok I'm just being paranoid. She managed to survive for nearly a year in the woods by herself".

"Yes, but she didn't have two little humans relying on her then did she?"

"Have you truly been sent to OZ to make me worry about everything?"

She asked sniffing once again.

"Rumor has it there a storm approaching Oz".

"A storm. Your leaving aren't you? But you've bearly been here a month".

" I've seen most of Oz. It truly is a lovely place."

"Then stay".

"Id love to but I cant. I need to get home. I see that storm as my way of going back to Kansas".

"So I'll be alone again then".

She shifted into the corner of the sofa cuddling her knees to her chest.

"You won't be alone. The people out there adore you. You've been a very pleasant host Glinda".

Laughing he stood up topping up his glass.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Elphaba woke up to find the fire lit. The blankets tucked into her. The room smelt homely for the first time since Fiyero past.

The boys where nowhere to be seen. She guessed Boq had put them down for a nap.

He stood at the range stirring a pot of warm tomato soup.

Seeing she had woken up he ladled some into a cup. As she sat up he handed over the warm mug. Sipping it carefully she weakly smiled at him.

"Thank you, Boq. I don't know how I would have coped without you".

Her eyes where bloodshot. Skin still pale.

He sat himself on the end of the bed. Watching as she sipped at the hot liquid.

"What's the news from the outside?" Elphaba asked.

She had not left the house since that night. Secretly she hoped he had seen Glinda. So she could make sure she was ok.

"Nothing much. Just the fact that a big storm heading towards the Emerald City".

"And Glinda?"

"I've not seen her. She's been doing a lot of council work I think".

"Well better that than a bar".

She pointed out sniffing. Her eyes drifting over to the orb Fiyero had gone and brought back from their old hideout in Shiz. It sat on the top shelf. As of yet, she hadn't used it. But although she was angry with her, Elphaba was worried about Glinda.

Something felt off.

Boq stood up going over to the kitchen drawer. He paused for a moment.

What was he doing?

Opening it he picked up a small box and turned back to a questioning Elphaba.

No... Was that...

"He was going to give this to you on your birthday".

He sat next to her. Going to hand over the ring box.

She didn't take it. Just stared. Tears stung her eyes once more. Threatening to fall.

" Elphaba... Please".

He nudged it at her again causing her to jump up. Feeling as if she both wanted to take it, and wanted it to be as far away from it as possible.

He sighed. Placing the jewellery box on his lap.

"He got this a couple of days after the boys where born. He was in the ring shop for hours".

He grins remember that day. They had gone into town to get supplies, Fiyero had dragged him into the jewellery shop. They had spent 3 hours there looking at every ring they had. Fiyero was both excited and nervous all at once when he chose the gold band with a simple green emerald in the centre.

"You were there?"

She asked sniffing both from her cold and the wave of emotions.

"I was. He made me promise not to tell".

He walked to her. Turning the small black box between his palms.

"I honestly don't know how I'm going to go on without him Boq".

He had seen Elphaba go through many emotions. But this time she was well and truly broken. You could tell she hadn't taken care of herself since he passed. She looked skinnier, more drawn. He had to try and pull her through this, but she had lost the love of her life.

How would he help her through that?

He opened the box, placing it in her shaking hands.

She gasped, the tears slowly fell down her sunken cheeks.

"Oh, Yero..."

Taking it out she pulled it onto her finger.

Neither of them spoke, just staring at the ring finger.

All of a sudden Elphaba was a rush of emotions ripping off the ring and placing it back into the box again. Turning away from Boq to throw it back into the draw again.

"Elphaba..."

"I'd like you to leave now Boq".

She looked like she was ready to explode. Wanting to sob her heart out but not allowing him to witness her unravel.

" I'm only up to the path if you need me".

Not making eye contact he left silently.

She began sobbing as soon as the

door clicked shut.

Elphaba began to pace.

She didnt knows what to do.

She couldn't think straight.

Opening up the draw once more she collected the ring and pulled it back onto her finger.

Then she sat and stared at the flames within the fire place. Doing her best to remember happier times. All the while running her little ringer over the ring which her Yero had choosen especially for her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Elphaba could hear the wind echoing through the tree even as she lay on the dusty floor. Her eyes closed in slumber. Storms would give her flash backs of Nessa. She could see her in the dream. Her face clear as day. A smile gracing her beautiful face. The wind was whistling, but it disbursed none of the greenery around them. Suddenly there was an almighty flash and wooden planks began to full from the sky. There was a massive bang then the dream went dark.

All Elphaba could feel was pain. She tried to open her eyes. She tried to move but she couldn't escape the blackness. She could hear the boys crying for her. But she couldn't move.


End file.
